Lyras Treat
by centaurus2
Summary: Lyra and Bon Bon have been together for a year or 2 now, and Lyra is pent up. what does our mint green mare have in store for Bon Bon? give me some bacon and maybe i'll tell you :p
1. Chapter 1

Lyra snuck a couple banana and salt water taffies from the cooking tray in the fridge, only taking one or two every few hours. She didn't wanna be too obvious, besides, she could make more. Bon Bon had made an order for sugarcube corner today, and she couldn't resist eating the merchandise. that was, until she got caught a moment later.

"LYRA" Bon Bon yelled trotting to see the damage her marefriend had done already.  
"what are you doing? that's half my paycheck this month" she said slightly exaggerating.

Lyra momentarily froze at the sound, realizing she got caught with her 'hoof in the cookie jar' per say. "uh...not eating your boss' order?" Lyra answered with a guilty smile. She closed the fridge just before Bon Bon reached her and blocked the door.

"if you're not eating the order, why won't you move?" Bon Bon said as she easily pushes Lyra to the side and opened the fridge. "sweetie" Bon Bon said not happy at what she saw.  
a third of the tray empty since she saw it last. She Turned to Lyra, who had opted to begin fleeing to the basement at the pet name. Bon Bon sighed, now having to chase down her marefriend like a stubborn filly.

"Lyra dear, i just want to talk" Bon Bon said opening the basement door. "come on up so we can talk" she began climbing down the staircase. " i just want to throw things at you-i mean talk" as she grabbed the throw pillow on the basement couch. She spotted Lyra at the other side of the room, occasionally looking over as she fiddled with her tinker toys.

"Oh, hey Bon Bon...hehe...what uh, what's up" she said hoping feigning ignorance. she eeped however as she saw the throw pillow come hurtling toward her face a second before impact, sending her to the ground with a solid 'poomf' and a thud.(go earth pony str)  
Bon Bon picked the pillow back up and threw it one last time for good measure before speaking up.

"not much 'sweetie'" she said sourly. "just paying the bills, trying to keep a little filly in check"

"We have a filly?" Lyra asked rubbing her head as she sat on her haunches.

"Oh yes, she's a unicorn with an obsession for my banana saltwater taffee. Her fur is mint green, have you seen her" Bon Bon sarcasticly before lightly bopping Lyra on her horn.

"Ow! you know that hurts Bonnie" Lyra said pouting as she held her horn protectively. "Besides, you know very well i can make more"

"how can you make more if you're making dragons beard? or have you not even started yet? you know that's due tomorrow" Bon Bon said relenting a little.

Lyra's eyes widened a little when she realised she forgot to make the special monthly candy for Bon Bons store."sorry bons...i forgot. i can get twilight to help though, she might know a time spell!"

Bon Bon sighed..."Lyra, time spells don't exist. besides, only the princesses would know of or even have the power for that"

"Well...I wanted Banana saltwater flavored taffee, but you're never in the mood so i settled." Lyra said smiling triumphantly at Bon Bons face as she got what Lyra just said.

Her eyes had shrunk half in size, and her face beet red. Bon Bon stammered with a response unsuccessfully. "wha- y-you just-..." she didn't get much further as Lyra brought her back to focus with a kiss.

Lyra giggled "you're cute when you get like that bonnie" She nuzzled under Bon Bons chin careful with her horn.

Bon Bon smiled, unable to stay mad at the filly-like Unicorn in front of her. Returning the affection with a hoof around Lyra and a kiss on her head before resting her own against the minty smelling mane. "You still owe me half a tray of taffee." She said.

Lyra laughed a little, her attempts at getting Bon Bon to forget failing. " all right all right, i'll make more. you're a hard mare to work my wiles on, you know that?"

"yea well, its hard to be swayed when you're so foalish" She said, 'makes me smile though' she thought.

A half hour later found Lyra in the kitchen finishing up the treats and letting them sit.

"Okay, all done. just have to let them finish and you can take them in. still think you should let me have my fill in the other way you know" Lyra said mildly serious.

"What if i don't want you to? i know how ravenous you are Lyra. I saw you eating my taffee the day we met remember? an entire bowl" She exclaimed teasingly.

"Haha...what? it's not like i knew you were into mares at the time. i settled" Lyra said as she giggled at the silly back and forth between them.

"There you go again, saying you settled. whats with that?" Bon Bon asked, wondering what Lyra was up to this time.

"I might tell you...if you can catch me" Lyra winked at Bon Bon and fled to the stairs, intending to lead Bon Bon to the bed room.

Bon Bon smiled and giggled. She loved it when Lyra was playful, she always had more fun that she was used to curing her of her sour mood every time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bon Bon chased Lyra upstairs and into the bedroom, where Lyra was nowhere to be seen. She went to look under the bed as Lyra was wont to do at times. Before she could look under however, she was pushed on the bed and pinned there.

"L-Lyra? where'd you hide" she asked surprised at the different strategy Lyra had used.

"haha...behind the door silly filly" She replied as she tickled Bon Bon a little gently poking her on the sides, and blowing in her ear.

"ah! don't do that, you know i d-" she was cut off as Lyra turned her over and nibbled her ear a little. Lyra smiled to herself as Bon Bons face turned pink. "come on lyra, let me up" she said getting an idea for what Lyra was up to, and not feeling comfortable.

"nope...we've been together 2 years. im not settling this time" Lyra said as she finally moved down and nibbled bon bons neck, successfully eliciting a small gasp from her mate.

Bon Bon had to admit it felt nice. It wasn't true that she was never in the mood, she just gets nervous and shy. "I think I need to check the orders" she said in attempt to get out of the room.

"Hehe...nice try Bonnie. you're not getting out of it that easily" Lyra responded as she began to lick under Bon Bons chin, running a hoof across her chest gently.  
Lyra smiled as Bon Bon blushed in response, shuddering in delight.

Resigning herself to Lyra wasn't hard, she had no choice after all. But she didn't seem to mind...surprising herself even. She noticed that Lyra was...being gentle? Maybe...this isn't so bad? Bon Bon Wrapped her forehooves around Lyra firmly and nuzzled into the mint green fur in front of her.

"I never noticed...you smell wonderful" Bon Bon said quietly.

~Implied sexy time~ 


End file.
